If He Couldn't Refrain
by Nicole Noel
Summary: What if Edward couldn't stop himself that first Biology class? This is what I think would happen. My first story, so please give feedback. EPOV. BxE. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The First Biology Class

EPOV

Two different faces were battling themselves out in my head. The monster Edward and the strange Carlisle-looking Edward. Red eyes vs. gold eyes. Giving in to my thirst verse saving the amazing smelling human beside me. I could smell the girl's delicious scent plunge into my nostrils each time she moved, sending flames roaring up my throat.

Suddenly the girl-_Bella_- flipped her hand through her hair and exhaled deeply, just when the heater blew her scent straight at me. I was hit by the scrumptious wrecking ball, and the monster side of me roared in my head.

I could feel my features distort into a wicked smile as I made my decision. I would have to kill this girl. I ran several scenarios through my head, wondering which would be most effective for getting this innocent girl alone with me. I decided to lure her into taking a ride home with me, and simply not take her home. My smile turned into a full out grin, and Bella glanced at me quickly, obviously wondering why this boy with pitch black eyes and deathly pale skin was suddenly grinning to himself. She probably thought I was insane. It didn't matter. She wouldn't be alive much longer anyway.

All of the sudden, I saw Carlisle's angelic face in my head again. He looked at me disapprovingly, and my stomach wretched with guilt as I imagined how disappointed he would be with me. The monster in my head hissed as I hesitated over my decision, but it needn't have worried. I didn't have enough self-control to save Bella.

Barely 30 seconds had passed since I made my decision, and I could feel Bella's eyes on me again. I quickly rearranged my features into a more gentle, composed mask as to help lure her away after class. I looked towards her as if just realizing she was looking at me, and she blushed deeply. Fire clawed at my throat as I saw the blood pool in her cheeks and warm the air around me. I briefly considered killing her now, but I really didn't want to harm the innocent around me. Plus, 25 missing people was much more suspicious than one unimportant girl.

Suddenly, I actually _saw _her. Before I just saw her as a demon conjured from my own personal hell, or a scrumptious smell just asking me to quench my thirst, But this time, I really looked at her. I accidentally sucked in a breath, noting faintly the fiery ache in my throat. She was _gorgeous. _Her warm chocolate eyes looked down at her paper, filled with unknown secrets. Her luscious brown locks covered her ivory face and I felt the blush in her cheeks once again, turning them a lovely rose color once again. Unfortunately, her curious silent mind and amazing beauty was not enough to save her from the monster next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. It gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside :) I decided to publish the next part now, because that first part was really just to see how people responded to it and I already wrote this part. Actually I already wrote like the next few chapters, but I'm not quite ready to post the rest yet. :D I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: By the way, I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter Two

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I jolted upward, forgetting to feign human slowness. Luckily none of the students saw me. I looked at Bella, she looked surprised by the bell too. She quickly gathered her things and started for the door, and I hurried after her. The fire was still raking at my throat, and I needed to satisfy it. It was frustrating to move at human speed, but necessary. I caught up with Bella at the door and stood in front of her.

"Hello," I said, working to make my voice sound as appealing as possible. I looked into her eyes deeply. Although my black eyes did not seem to work with humans as much as the golden eyes did, it would have to do for now.

"Hi," Bella squeaked out. Her face portrayed that she was clearly falling under my charm.

"I didn't properly introduce myself," I smiled, being sure to cover my teeth. "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Bella," she said a bit breathlessly. I smiled again and said, "Would you like a ride home? You must not have many friends here, being new and all."

"Uh well I really should-" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence, as Alice's thoughts intruded into my head. Her last class was on the other side of the campus, and she was hurrying towards me, trying to stop me from what I was about to do. _"Edward, no! Don't! Control your thirst, get away from her NOW!"_

I suddenly felt panicked. I would not let Alice take this delicious-smelling creature away from me.

"Nonsense," I cut Bella off. "You should get to know some people around here. Maybe we could be friends." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response. I tried to put her under my spell again, and I could tell it was working.

"Okay," she replied shyly. "Sure." She hitched her backpack up on her shoulder, and I started to lead her toward my car. I heard Alice coming towards me, shouting at me and showing me visions of myself standing threateningly over Bella, who was cowering on the ground. Then she sent me a shocking vision. I admit, the idea had been playing at the corner of my mind, but I didn't really consider it. It was me and Bella, kissing passionately. But Bella looked different. She had bright red eyes, sparkling skin, and was, if possible, even more beautiful. She was a vampire.

Alice, now in my line of sight, showed me an even more shocking vision. So shocking, in fact, that it stopped me in my tracks, causing Bella to stop and stare at me. Her warm eyes were filled with curiosity. But I wasn't paying much attention to her. I was looking at the vision in my mind. It was me and Bella, again, kissing. But this time she was human. We broke apart and looked at each other, our eyes brimming with love. Then Alice skipped up to her, giving her a soft mussing of the hair. Bella laughed and they hugged. The vision ended, and Alice's thoughts were wondering how I would take that. I watched, through her mind, as my face reacted to this vision. I first looked shocked, then curious, suspicious, and finally confused.

Should I spare this human girl? She was quite fascinating, with her silent mind and astounding beauty. I looked into Jasper's thoughts and sensed the feelings around me. Bella was confused, as was I. I was also still suspicious and curious and, sure enough I felt a faint feeling of love surrounding me. I looked again at Bella, and the feeling of love intensified. I was in love with Bella. A _human_.

As I acknowledged the feeling, the feeling of confusion almost disappeared and the feeling of love swelled again. Out here in the fresh air, it seemed difficult to imagine the wrecking ball scent. Barely 20 seconds had passed, and Bella and I were still standing in the middle of the parking lot. I stared at her a while longer and she blushed. I moved towards her slightly. I felt the urge to stroke her lovely cheek, but as I got closer I knew it was impossible. I could barely stand to be next to her, let alone touching or kissing her. But, at the same time, I could not kill her. I already loved her. I sighed. Her life would be best without me. I decided to just take her home.

"Sorry, I just thought I forgot to grab my notebook," I said to her. She still looked fairly confused, but I could tell she accepted my story as the truth.

"Oh, um, no problem." We started to walk towards my car again, and finally reached it. I opened the door for her then walked over to the drive side and got in.

I quickly realized how bad this idea was. We were now alone in my enclosed car, and the fire was roaring up my throat worse than ever. I felt the venom fill my mouth and my hand clenched tightly. I had to be sure not to break the steering wheel accidentally. But I couldn't just tell her to get out, so I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot quickly.

I tried to distract myself from the fire, thinking of Emmett and I's trip to hunt grizzlies about a month ago. Oh, how much Emmett loved grizzlies. But this made me think of thirst, which led me to this wonderful scent next to me. Suddenly she exhaled greatly, and the monster in my roared and unhinged. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth and could barely restrain myself from attacking her right here and now. I pulled off the road into a deserted side alley. I would not be able to stop myself from killing her this time.

"Where are we?" I heard the panic in Bella's voice as she noticed that we were in some desolate place she'd probably never seen before.

"I'm sorry Bella…" I hissed. I raced out of the car at vampire speed and was at her door in less than half a second. I wrenched her door open, and pulled her out of the car. I briefly registered the panic and shock in her eyes before throwing her to the ground and giving in to my thirst.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, added me to their story favorites, author alerts, etc. Please continue to review! It inspires me to keep going better than anything else. :)**

**Disclaimer: As you most likely know, I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter Three

I was about halfway through my feast when I heard the thoughts of Carlisle and Alice approaching. She had seen that I would attack Bella as soon as I made the decision and had gotten Carlisle to come find me. I registered the horror in Alice's mind, which then spread through me. I looked at the half-dead girl below me who I loved. How could I have done this to her?

Carlisle bent down next to Bella and checked her breathing and her heart rate. "Edward," Carlisle's gentle voice broke through the still air. "If you want to save her, you must turn her into a vampire. It's the only way for her to survive, if that's what you want. But you must do it fast. She is fading quickly."

I considered his words. "But how could I do that to her? Damn her for eternity?"

_"If you love her and you want her forever, that's what needs to be done. I will not make the decision for you."_ Carlisle told me in his thoughts.

I battled myself in my head for several moments. Should I save her, even though it would put her into this horrible life? Or should I let her have this shot at heaven? I answered myself by leaning down over Bella, near her neck. I quickly bit her, and then swiped my tongue over the wound to seal it. She was now doomed to be a vampire.

***

A little over two days later I sat next to Bella as she experienced her transformation. We had brought her home and laid her on the couch in my room. I had not moved from her side once, just sat over her. Several times she would suddenly cry out about the fire burning in her limbs, and each time my undead heart seemed to break at her pain. I was extremely regretful over what I did to her, but at the same time was excited to have her for myself forever. Even though I did not know her much, I already loved her with all my being.

After a while we could start to see the physical changes occurring in her. Her skin grew even paler and smoothed out to marble. I could feel the skin on her hand become stronger underneath mine, and her features became more symmetrical and even more perfect than before.

I heard Carlisle's soft rhythmic footsteps come into the room as I sat there. _"How's she doing?"_ He asked me in his head.

"She's cried out two more times in the last hour," I replied, my brow furrowing. "I hate to see her in pain." My voice broke slightly at the last word.

I heard Alice skip into the room. "She'll be fine, Edward," she said, sighing. She showed me a recent vision of hers, of Bella awaking from her transformation. She did indeed look healthy, for a vampire anyways. She also looked very confused.

"Emmett's and Esme's injuries were far worse than hers," Carlisle reminded me, clearly sensing my ever-present distress.

"But what if she's angry at me? What if she leaves me? What if she doesn't love me back?" If I could still cry, I would probably be crying now. I felt my eyes prick, but the tears that should be falling never came.

"You worry too much Edward. Now you guys leave. I need to change her out of these awful clothes. They're all bloody and torn, we don't want her to be too alarmed when she awakes," Alice said, shooing us away.

"Oh yeah, if her clothes are a tad bloody she'll be terrified. But waking up to find herself a _vampire_, that shouldn't bother her at all," I muttered, knowing she could hear me. She stuck her tongue out at me and pushed Carlisle and I out of the room. Carlisle left to go back downstairs, and I stood leaning against the wall next to the door, listening as Alice changed her into a pair of expensive jeans and a blue silk blouse. Barely a minute later, she opened the door with a smile and let me back in.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Alice sighed. "The shirt really compliments her skin and her figure."

I growled at her, "She's much more than merely _pretty_." How could she not see Bella's obvious beauty?

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

At that moment, Bella cried out again. Her eyelids fluttered, and her back arched into the air. She gave another blood-curdling scream, and I felt like my heart was being ripped to pieces.

"Bella," I whispered. I rushed to her side and held her hand tightly in mine. "It's alright, my love. The pain will go soon. I promise," I bowed my head over her once-again motionless form, and thought again about my stupid decision. "How could I have done this to her? She's in so much pain…"

Alice danced to my side and ran a hand through Bella's hair. "It'll be over soon, Edward. Then you get to keep her forever," she told me softly.

"But she'll never love me. How could she? I damned her forever. No one could love a monster like that."

"You don't know that. Now stop moping. She'll be waking in just a few hours." With that, she left the room.

I turned back to Bella. She looked even more like a vampire now. I knew that if I could see her eyes, they'd no longer be a beautiful chocolate brown. They'd be the chilling bright red of a newborn vampire. But her lids were closed, and if not for the traces of pain on her face she could have been sleeping. However, just as the thought crossed my mind, she thrashed out again. Oh, the pain she must be in…I could remember my own transformation only too well, even after nearly a century…

**Another Author's Note: -WARNING: BREAKING DAWN SPOILER AHEAD!- I know some of you may be wondering why Bella cried out so much, unlike in Breaking Dawn. But, as you may remember, she had only been keeping quiet because she didn't want Edward to be upset. Of course, in this story, she barely knows Edward, plus she doesn't have any idea what's going on. Thus, she doesn't have a problem showing her pain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I just got back from spring break on Tuesday, and I went to Washington D.C., then New York, then Los Angeles…It was crazy. Plus, before and after spring break I had a whole bunch of schoolwork. So I'm really sorry!**

**Anyways…I know I've said this several times…but…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I appreciate everything y'all do to support me. (i.e. reviews, story alerts, etc.) And **_**please **_**keep it coming! I love to hear how you react to the stories, or any suggestions you want to make. And sorry for the short chapters, on Word it's so much longer! But I'll work on that. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Exactly three hours, forty seven minutes later, Bella's transformation was complete. Her heart thundered louder than ever, her screams hair rising. She thrashed about so much Carlisle and I both had to hold her down. Then, as suddenly as it began, she was perfectly still. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, and her fingers twitched. Her perfect figure stirred slightly, and she simultaneously moaned softly.

I raced to her at vampire speed. I grabbed her hand and ran my other through her hair. "Bella, my love? Are you okay?" I whispered to her. I looked over to Alice, who was counting down how long it would be until Bella opened her eyes in her head. _Five… four… three… two… one. _At one she pointed a finger in Bella's direction, redirecting my focus.

Bella's eyes opened, and her new eyes were a shocking bright red. I would miss her old chocolate brown. "Bella?" I asked.

She looked at me, confusion written all over her lovely features. "Edward?" she answered. Her brow furrowed slightly. "What's going on?"

"Now, don't panic, Bella…We just have a few things to explain to you," Carlisle said, steeping forward carefully. I was glad Rosalie and Emmett had gone on a hunting trip a few days ago. Rosalie probably would not be happy that I had just created a new vampire for the family. Jasper had left to join them after school the day I attacked Bella, also, although his presence would be welcome. It would be helpful to have him around, just in case Bella, like the typical newborn vampire, had some emotional issues.

Alice danced forward. "Before we explain everything, you should probably take a look in the mirror…" She dashed out of the room before Bella could answer, a dazzling smile on her face. She grabbed a full length mirror from her room, and was back in half a second. She held it up with a flourish as Bella hesitantly climbed off the couch. She walked slowly forward towards the mirror. Upon seeing her reflection, Bella's hand flew up to her mouth in surprise. She moved her hand around as she watched her reflection; I assumed to make sure it really was her in the mirror. My mind focused on Alice's, it was growing very impatient. She was about to open her mouth and question Bella, but I held up my hand to stop her "Give her a minute," I told her under my breath.

Just then, a ray of sunshine broke through the clouds outside and shone into my room. It hit Bella, bathing her in a soft glow, making her look angelic. However, that's not what caught my attention. Bella's skin transformed into diamonds, dazzling my eyes. I moved towards her subconsciously, entranced by her beauty. I saw already round eyes widen even more in shock as she stares at her sparkling reflection. She lifted her hand up to her face and was inspecting it closely, fascinated, as I approached her. She jumped slightly when I stepped up next to her, and I slowly ran my hand down the length of her arm, amazed by the rainbows both our skin were throwing on the opposite wall. She looked up at me with round eyes. "What happened to me? I look so different…I look like…you…" She whispered as she stared at me.

"It's alright, my love. Everything's fine," I lied smoothly to her. I reached up to stroke her face, then quickly dropped my hand as she flinched away.

"Son, maybe we should explain everything to her…" Carlisle remarked softly.

"Everything?" Alice cut in.

Carlisle nodded. "Everything."


	5. Author Update

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter. I've been totally swamped with school projects and homework, plus I'm experiencing a major dose of writer's block. So I am very sorry it's taking so long. I can't work on it this weekend (I have a huge report due on Tuesday) so I'll try working on it next week. **

**Just a reminder, remember to tell your friends about this story, add me to your favorites, anything supporting me! It helps a lot for writing purposes to have people backing me up and, especially, getting reviews, etc. **

**Also, please do **_**not **_**write any mean reviews. If you do not like my story, that's okay, just keep it to yourself. If you have any suggestions for the story please just **_**kindly **_**tell me. It helps no one if you're mean about it, but if you say (or, er, type) it in a nice way I will definitely take it into consideration and possibly incorporate it into future chapters. **

**Sorry again for the delay!**


	6. Author Update 2

AUTHOR UPDATE 2

Guys…I am sincerely very sorry. I know its been like two months since I've updated, but I've just been taking a break from the story, as I'm still having major writer's block. Since its summer and I'm really not doing anything, I'll try my hardest to work on it. So I'm really sorry…Just give me a little time! I want to make sure I get the story done right.

If you have any suggestions, comments, etc. continue to review…Just remember to not say anything in an unkind way.

Sorry again!


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, guess what? I finally have a new chapter! Whoo! I'm trying to make these chapters longer, but, like I said before, they're a lot longer on Word and I'm kind of a "short chapter" person, so please forgive me. Well, I guess that's pretty much it. Enjoy the chapter, review, tell your friends, etc. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

"So I'm a…a…vampire?" Bella asked quietly when we had finished. It took nearly an hour to explain everything to her: our history, what we are, how we eat, etc. The entire time she just stared at a point directly over my left shoulder, a look of blank shock on her face. Every so often her vivid red eyes would open a little wider, or her jaw would drop a little lower. I wondered what was going through her mind. Was she frightened? It certainly seemed so. What if she wanted to leave me?

"For all intents and purposes, yes. Although, as we told you, you do not need to drink human blood. You can survive on animal blood, as we do," Carlisle replied.

"Oh," Bella said. It seemed to be all she could manage.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Bella," I reached over to rub my hand soothingly over hers, but stopped when she flinched away from me. I felt my silent heart breaking as I took in her frightened expression. I knew she was probably remembering her final human moments with me, and I flinched mentally from the memory with her.

"Its okay, Bella, we'll help you with your new life. Once you get used to it, it can be really fun!" Alice chimed in.

Bella turned towards Alice and gave her a wary smile, returned with a huge grin from Alice.

"So…what happens now?" my love asked tentatively.

"Well, it's really up to you," Carlisle answered slowly. "You can decide to go your own way and live your new life as you choose, or, if you wish, you may live with us until you decide what you would like to do with yourself. It would be fine with us either way."

_Although, I'm sure you would disagree, son, _he added mentally to me. I nodded minutely to him, a pained expression on my face.

Bella gazed curiously at my expression for a moment, no doubt pondering why I looked as if I were enduring some sort of extreme physical pain.

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to stay here a while until…Until I decide what else to do. And I think I'd prefer to…drink…animal blood," Bella said quietly. My heart instantly repaired itself and I felt a large weight lift from my shoulders at her words.

Carlisle smiled warmly at her, "It'd be our pleasure." _I just wonder how Rosalie will take it…You know how she is. Emmett and Jasper probably won't have any problems, _Carlisle thought.

_Esme? _I mouthed to him.

_Oh, Esme's fine. I called her while Bella was transforming. She said she would be delighted to have Bella live here. She's already looking forward to redoing the guest room to suit Bella better. _He chuckled internally and continued, _she's planning on sending Alice to Bella's former house to pick up some of her belongings…That reminds me, we must deal with Bella's parents. We'll have to come up with some reason why they can never see her again…_

Alice beamed brightly, oblivious to the silent conversation that just took place before her, and jumped to her feet. Bella jerked back, startled, as Alice said, "Okay, Bella, now its time to go hunting! You must be absolutely _parched_!" She laughed her tinkling laugh and pulled Bella to her feet. "Edward, you stay here with Carlisle. We'll be back before long!" With that, she pulled Bella from the room and they ran quickly towards the river.

I glanced out the window longingly after Bella, and Carlisle murmured, "It'd be better if Alice take her, rather than you. She's probably still frightened of you." I nodded mutely and stared out at the trees.

***

Alice and Bella returned 27 minutes later. I was still in precisely the same position, so I saw them the moment they emerged from the woods. Alice's clothes were still perfect and pristine, while Bella's were ravished and torn. It seemed like Bella had warmed up to Alice, as they were both smiling and talking. I picked up from Alice's mind that Bella had adapted to hunting with amazing finesse, easily taking down three deer. At the precise moment they cleared the river, I heard it.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"It seems we may have a…problem," I responded.

_And what would that be?_

"Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are pulling onto the drive right now."

Carlisle was silent for a split second. "Go bring Bella inside and inform her of the situation," he said.

I nodded briefly and raced downstairs and out the back door to Bella, grabbing her gently yet firmly by the arm and pulling her into the living room. "Bella, do you remember how I told you that I have three other siblings, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, and a 'mother', Esme?"

Bella nodded yes, her eyes a bit wider than they would normally be.

"Well, Esme is currently on her island doing some refurbishing, but my brothers and sisters are returning from their extended hunting trip. They will be here in about-" I paused, listening to the thoughts outside the house "-32 seconds. I want you to stay silent while I explain things. Don't be afraid, they won't hurt you and even if they tried, you are still much stronger than all of them. Unfortunately, you do not have time to change your clothes, but that will not matter."

"Oh relax, Edward, nothing's going to happen. Besides, Jazz is with them, isn't he?" Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, he is, but you know how Rosalie can-" Alice cut me off by holding up her hand.

"Jasper won't let anything happen." She took a moment to search the future, but came up with nothing too threatening.

"Alice…that's not all I'm worried about. She's only a newborn, and what if Rosalie says something that…upsets her? What if she can't handle it?"

"She'll be fine. She's quite tame for a newborn, actually," she chuckled quietly and a flame of jealousy burst inside me, due to the fact that I didn't know this amazing creature as she did. "And even if she gets out of control, Jasper can calm her down and we'll be able to control her." This entire conversation was carried on in tones so fast and low it surprised me slightly when she added "And only 7 seconds left, Edward," she added.

"Go sit, Bella," Carlisle murmured as he suddenly appeared by my side. Bella jolted slightly and flitted over to the couch, sitting fluidly Alice went to stand next to her, and I next to Alice. Carlisle went to stand in the entry way.

_Three, two, one…_Alice's thoughts told me. At the precise moment she finished thinking "one" the door opened and in walked my siblings. The first words out of Rosalie's mouth were "What was that voice we heard?" _Is someone visiting? It didn't sound like anyone we know…_

I ran silently to them. "Guys, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Her name is Bella." Alice and I positioned ourselves so they could not yet see Bella.

"Who's Bella?" Emmett asked curiously.

"She's…a friend of mine," I replied.

"Where does she live? Have we met her before?" Rosalie questioned.

"Well, she lives here in Forks. And no, you have never met before." I braced myself silently, knowing we were getting dangerously close to discussing Bella's age and creator.

"What? Another vampire lives in Forks? How could we not know about her?" Emmett said.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Actually, she wasn't a vampire until very recently-today, in fact."

"What?" Rosalie asked sharply. "What are you talking about Edward?"

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "I made Bella into a vampire while you were gone, and I've fallen in love with her-" I heard a gasp of shock from Bella, and I remembered that she didn't yet know I loved her "-and now she's going to join our family."


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! Thank so much for all the reviews, story alerts, and "favorite story" settings. I love seeing that people enjoy my story. I would appreciate it if you keep up the reviews, they really inspire me to keep going (just no flames, please). I'll try my best to pay attention to any comments or suggestions if you say them **_**kindly**_**. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

It was silent for about 7 seconds. Even the thoughts around me were quiet in blank shock. Then there was an explosion in my head. The thoughts that stood out the most were Rosalie's: _What?! What is wrong with you, Edward? You never stop to think about how your actions may affect someone else! Why should we take in some newborn? She's bound to get us into trouble, and we shouldn't have to protect her. We don't owe _anything_ to her._

Then Rosalie started shouting at me aloud, and she spoke exactly what she was thinking. "What is wrong with you, Edward? You never stop to think about how your actions may affect someone else! Why should we take in some newborn? She'd bound to get us into trouble, and we shouldn't have to protect her. We don't owe _anything_ toher." She turned to glare at Bella, who was exposed now that Alice went to stand by Jasper. She shrunk into the sofa, flinching away from Rosalie's livid expression.

"I love her, Rose. I can't turn her away now that I've done this to her. She didn't ask to be a vampire," I said quietly.

"None of us asked to be like this! No one in the right mind _would_ ask to be a vampire! And how could you love her already? You've known her, what, a whole day? Do you even know her last name?" Rosalie screeched.

"Swan," I replied promptly as Emmett put his hand soothingly on Rosalie's shoulder. "Rose, its okay. What do you think is going to happen if we let her stay? Edward will be happy, so where's the harm?" Emmett said.

Rosalie jerked away from his hand roughly. "She could expose us," she hissed.

"There are seven us," Emmett pointed out. "I'm sure we can control her. Besides, we have Jasper," he added slapping Jasper affectionately on the shoulder. As if on cue, a wave of calm swept through the room.

"Don't try to calm me down, Jasper," Rosalie growled. The feeling was quickly gone, and Rosalie took a deep breath. "Fine. Let the newborn stay. Why don't you give her all our money and clothes while you're at it? Just don't expect me to be happy about, or to be nice to her. To me, she'll never be welcome here," she glared at Bella again and added, "So just stay away from me, newborn." With that, she stalked upstairs to her room. Emmett looked at Bella apologetically, then followed Rose upstairs.

"That went well," Alice said. I ignored her sarcastic comment and walked, slower than a human, to Bella. I sat down next to her and slowly took one of her hands in mine, running a thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered. Her eyes, previously on her knees, lifted to mine. "I'm sorry for making you like this. I'm sorry for taking away your life, and for Rosalie's attitude towards you. I'm so, so sorry. For everything." I dropped my eyes from hers and hung my head. "I didn't mean to do this to you. It's just…in the enclosed space of the car, your scent was…too much. I couldn't control my instincts."

We were both silent, then she broke it with her musical voice. "Did you mean what you said before?" I looked at her in confusion. She seemed embarrassed, as if she wished she hadn't spoken. If she were a human still, I knew she'd be blushing. "Before Rosalie started…yelling at you. Did you mean that?"

I knew instantly to what she was referring. The part when I said I loved her. I looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes, I did." Again, she looked extremely embarrassed. "But I know you probably hate me…You probably loathe me with all your being. Why wouldn't you? But I don't blame you for that." I shook my head in despair and started to stand up, but she pulled me gently back down.

"I don't hate you," she said. "I know it must have been hard for you. I haven't come in contact with humans since I…since I changed, but I think I can imagine it." She raised her hand to her throat and rubbed it softly, as if imagining the ache I must have felt in my own. "It must have been unbearable…" She trailed off, gazing into space. I waited patiently, know this was the most she'd spoken in all the time I've known her, and I shouldn't ruin it by speaking. After a solid minute of feeling like I was about to burst from not asking what was on her mind, she spoke again. "Anyway, I definitely don't hate you. I would like for us to be friends, if you want to."

I grinned at her, relieved. "That would be great." She gave me a small smile, and then looked up at Alice, who had just skipped to our side.

"Now we _must _get you out of those clothes. They're completely ruined." I saw in her mind what she planned on dressing her in, a white cotton sundress with a black floral trim on the top and bottom. She led Bella upstairs to her bedroom, where she had stashed a collection of new clothes she had bought for her during the transformation. Jasper watched her disappear upstairs, then went to sit at one of the computers. Carlisle started to read one of his many medical journals, while I drifted towards the piano and began playing Esme's favorite song. I could tell by Carlisle's thoughts he was missing her, and the song brought a tenor of wistfulness and longing to his mind.

I decided to see how Rose was doing, so I tuned into her thoughts upstairs. It seemed Emmett had given up trying to soothe her and was about to come downstairs, while Rosalie was lying on their bed reading a magazine. I turned towards the staircase as he came bounding down and watched as he flopped onto the couch, turning on a baseball game.

"How's Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett shrugged. "Stubborn as ever," he responded. We all heard a low growl from upstairs, and Emmett chuckled. "So, Edward, I think Jasper and I-and Rose if she's listening-deserve and explanation. Why, exactly, did you decide to create another vampire?"

I stopped playing, while Jasper and Emmett looked at me attentively. "She was in my biology class. Her scent was…Well, she had the most mouthwatering smell I have ever experienced in a human. I very nearly attacked her in the classroom. Instead I decided to offer her a drive home, and then attack her. But then on the way to the car, Alice showed me a vision of me and Bella together, and I realized that I loved her already. So I decided to just give her the ride and not attack her. That was a poorly thought out plan…the enclosed space of the car just intensified her amazing scent. I lost control and pulled over to attack her. Halfway through, Carlisle and Alice showed up and brought me out of my hunt mode. I was horrified at myself. I loved her so much I changed her instead of having to give her up forever. I know it was selfish and stupid, but I just…I couldn't let her die." Through Alice's mind, I could see Bella listening to me with her mouth open, still as a statue, upstairs. Rosalie seemed to be making a point to ignore me, while Alice, Emmett, and Jasper felt sympathetic.

"Hey, bro, its okay," Emmett said. "We all make mistakes."

Jasper nodded and added quietly, "She's not mad at you, Edward. She's still shocked and confused, but she's not mad."

"I know," I sighed. "She's much more forgiving than I deserve."

"That's not true," Carlisle cut in. "You deserve someone amazing. You deserve to have whoever you want." I shook my head in disagreement but decided not to argue.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

I looked up as Alice and Bella returned from upstairs. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Bella. Her dress was cut just perfectly to hug her soft curves, cinching at her small waist then flaring out slightly to her knees. Her chocolate locks were long and wavy, and a beam of light from the window made them shine slightly. Her skin was transformed into dazzling diamonds for a moment when she passed through it. Her feet wore simple black ballet flats, and she wore no make-up. She was stunning.

Emmett whistled appreciatively in his head, too afraid of angering Rosalie to do it aloud. "You look beautiful," I told Bella. She looked down, embarrassed.

"Tomorrow you can write me a list of what you want me to retrieve from your house, and I'll sneak in and take it for you," Alice said, ignoring her embarrassment. "It would be best for you to not be too close to humans yet."

Bella nodded. "Okay," she said. A moment later, she sucked in a gasp and looked up sharply. "Charlie!" she whispered.

Alice furrowed her brow. "Your dad? He'll be fine. I'll wait until he leaves for work."

Bella shook her head slowly. "I've been missing for…how long? Three days? He's bound to have reported me missing!"

We were all silent, then Carlisle asked, "Is your father the type of person who would call the police after two nights?"

"He's an easygoing person. At first, he probably would think I was out with friends, or maybe left him to return to my mom. But after two nights with no phone calls?" Her voice was beginning to sound shrill. "He's a cop! Of course he'd report it!" She turned towards Emmett quickly. "Turn on the news!" He stared at her for a moment, obviously in shock, until she took a step towards him as if to steal the remote from his clutches. He jumped slightly, shocked by her suddenly fierce behavior. I felt Jasper send calm, soothing feelings to Bella to calm her down. Her tense back relaxed slightly and the tendons in her arms loosened as Emmett changed the channel. We waited through commercials for a couple of minutes, until it switched to the local news anchor, a thin, wiry man with a bushy mustache. He talked about some world news for a bit, then finally got to the part we had been waiting for.

"And in local news, Isabella Swan, seventeen-year-old daughter of Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, was reporting missing last night. She was last seen by her schoolmates, leaving her school with one Edward Cullen. If anyone has any information about her whereabouts, please call…" The man continued on with information, as we sat, still as statues, staring at each other.

Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked enraged, yet smug. "I told you so."


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:****Hey guys! I am sooo sorry that it's taken so long to update. Honestly, working on the story hasn't even come into my head for the longest time. I've been super busy with the start of school and tons of homework, so I've barely had time to think, let alone write. But now things have calmed down a little, so I'm here to deliver another story to you all! Yay!**

**Before we continue on to the story, I'd just like to point something out to you all from the last chapter. My absolute favorite line, just because it's so ironic and I found it very funny (yes, I do amuse myself often with my own wit :D), though I have a weird sense of humor. Did anyone notice it? It was when Rosalie, in a fit of rage, screeched at Edward (who had just said "I love her, Rose. I can't turn her away now that I've done this to her. She didn't ask to be a vampire") Anyways, she screeched at Edward, "None of us asked to be like this! No one in the right mind **_**would**_** ask to be a vampire!" Ha ha! **_**No one in the right mind would ask to be a vampire.**_** So, apparently, Bella of the original Twilight is not in the right mind. Though many people already questioned her sanity. Sorry, I just had to point out that line to you all. Did any of you think that was as funny as I do? Maybe not. Maybe I'm just crazy like Bella.**

**Well, on to the story! Remember all the usual stuff, you know, review, add as your favorite story, tell your friends, no flames, blah blah blah. Please enjoy the story!**

**(By the way, if you do think I'm crazy, you don't really have to say so. Plenty of people have told me I'm crazy already.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

We were all frozen, sitting there in shock. Until Bella broke the silence with a panicked shriek so high pitched that I know if it went any higher it would be heard only by bats. "We have to _move_! Get _up_! Get going!"

We all jumped into action, running around in a frenzy, packing our most important possessions. In the back of my mind I noticed what it was each person was packing. Alice was putting her most expensive clothes in bulging duffel bags, plus some clothes for Bella; Rosalie had a combination of clothes and random items that seemed mostly worthless to me (and, of course, a rather large mirror); Emmett was attempting to shove our television in a bag considerably too small for it, and I could already hear the seams ripping; Jasper packed only a small bag of necessities; Carlisle was getting all of our important documents and a small collection of Esme's favorite things; Bella was sitting on the couch, head in hands, muttering miserably. I watched Bella numbly, wishing I could ease her pain, and then ran upstairs to quickly throw some clothes in a small bag, all the while focusing on hearing any thoughts approaching the house. I returned downstairs in record time, clutching the item I had found for Bella to my chest. I ran to her and sat down.

"I know you don't have any personal items to pack yet, but I would like to give you this," I told her, passing it to her.

She gasped quietly, momentarily forgetting our predicament. "It's gorgeous," she murmured, staring down at the tear-shaped diamond hanging from a delicate silver chain.

I shrugged and gave her a half-smile. "It was my mother's. I thought you might like to have it." I took it gently back from her and fastened it behind her neck. "We should probably get going," I told her quietly.

She looked up at my siblings and Carlisle bustling around her and her face crumpled. "This is all my fault," she whispered. She shook with silent sobs, though her eyes could not shed tears.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her hesitantly, worried she might shake me off. She did not seem to mind, though. "It's _my _fault. I didn't have to change you. I should've just left you alone."

She looked up at me. "No," she disagreed softly.

I was confused. "Yes, it was my fault."

"That's not what I meant," she said, shaking her head. "As messed up as all this is, I'm kind of…well not _glad_, exactly, that you changed me, I mean, but I kind of…Like it. I like being with you all. I miss my mom and dad, but I'm still relatively happy. Or I was, anyway, before I was stupid enough to forget about my dad."

I stared at her, speechless, as she hid her face from me, embarrassed again, and rested her head lightly on my shoulder. As much as I wanted to hold this position forever, my family was almost done and we really needed to move. "We need to go," I said in her ear. She took a deep breath, nodded, and stood up. I grasped her hand and she gave me a small smile, as if she liked the pressure of my hand in hers.

Carlisle finished first. "Everyone ready?" My siblings appeared suddenly, forming a half circle around him and nodding. "Let's go then." He grabbed a set of keys to the extra car we kept, a mid-sized SUV with three rows of seats that was registered in a false name. We threw the bags in the trunk, putting the ones that wouldn't fit (mainly Alice's) where our feet were meant to go. I had just run inside to get an extra bag that we could hopefully fill for Bella later when I heard it. Just a stray thought. A thought that, under normal circumstances, would be completely insignificant to me. The thought of a police officer, accompanied by the sound of several cars getting closer and closer.

***

I listened to the thought for a moment, holding a small hope that maybe it was just passing by, as it hadn't even turned into the road to our house yet. That hope was gone, though, when I focused in on what it was saying.

_I really hope that Swan kid isn't here. I mean, of course I hope we find her…_ He seemed embarrassed to have had the first thought, and seemed to be trying to compensate for it. He glanced uneasily at his partner as if hoping he hadn't heard him. …_It's just; the Cullen's are such good people. The doctor's great, and the kids never cause any trouble…It's a shame they choose now to screw up. _He looked out the window. _Man, they sure like their privacy. It took forever to figure out which house they were living at, and how to get to it. _He snorted mentally. _They sure have money, those Cullen's._

I tuned out as his thoughts were directed towards what is wife might be making for dinner. I ran swiftly to the garage and got in the car, where my family was waiting.

"Take the back way," I told Carlisle, my voice tense.

He looked quizzically at me. Alice winced. "_Why _did I not see that coming?" She murmured to herself. "I guess I was too focused on-" she glanced over at Bella "-other things to pick up on it."

"Cops are coming. Now. We need to get out of here," I said in answer to Carlisle's look.

Carlisle backed out of the garage without a word, tires squealing as he turned around in the driveway much faster than would be safe for a human. He sped off around the house, following a path that we never used but had ready in case of an emergency such as this. I sat back in my seat and put my arm around Bella, who was sitting next to me. She was staring out the window, apparently too shocked to move or speak. My siblings were all murmuring quietly to one another, while Carlisle was on the phone with Esme, clueing her in on our situation; after he planned on settling a place for us to stay. I listened for a moment or two, and then tuned in to Rosalie's thoughts. As to be expected, her thoughts were quite murderous. She was still enraged at both Bella and I for getting our family in to this mess.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me.

"This isn't your fault, Bella," I told her. "It'll all be okay."

She nodded as if acknowledging what I was saying, though not believing it. Carlisle hung up his phone and glanced at Bella in the rearview mirror. "He's right, Bella. It most definitely is not your fault. We should have thought to contact your parents before this. You were so overwhelmed with your new life; it is completely understandable that you would forget."

Rosalie's thoughts disagreed, though she did not voice her opinions. Bella simply nodded again.

"It's all set," Carlisle said, this time to the car as a whole. "Our house in London is ready for us."

"Why London?" Bella asked quietly.

"London is the city of my youth. It's where I grew up. I figured it's as good a place as any," Carlisle answered her with a bit of a wistful smile. Then he added, "Esme will meet us there in a few days." His smile grew more serene and joyous as his thoughts were redirected to his upcoming reunion with Esme.

Alice's thoughts invaded my head. _They're the-ere_, she thought, using an adaptation of the line from the movie Poltergeist. She showed me a vision that showed the police barging into our house, knocking down the front door, guns drawn. Alice winced. _I liked that door. Ooh, Esme will not be happy. _She looked at me, saw my sad expression and pitying eyes, and her breath caught. Her thoughts, if spoken aloud, would have been a mere whisper. _We're not going to be able to go back, are we? _I shook my head, and her thoughts, pained, went back to the vision. The police searched the house for us, then went out to the garage. _"Well, no cars missing,"_ one said, as we had put a shelf in the place where the mid-sized SUV had been so they would not notice that though all of the cars we owned we were, there was one empty space. One of the cops whistled in appreciation, looking at our long line of expensive vehicles. _"Man, look at these cars! They really _do _have money. Cullen must be a pretty good doctor to afford all these, plus all those houses they got."_ Another cop, unimpressed with our cars, said, _"Where do you think they are? None of their cars are gone, and I can't imagine a cab driving all the way out here." "I dunno," _the other said. The vision ended.

"The police are at the house," Alice announced.

Rosalie's hand, already in a fist, seemed to tighten, making her knuckles look bone white. Other than thought, though, my family showed no outward sign of emotion. Carlisle continued driving at a speed about twice the legal limit, and finally we reached a narrow back road. I kept my mind open to any approaching thoughts, while Alice searched to future for any run-ins with the police. Nothing suspicious was found, though, in the present or the future.

Bella's head returned to its original position on my shoulder. I stroked her hair gently, attempting to soothe her. She sighed and closed her eyes, her hand finding its way into mine. She reopened her eyes and looked up at me. "How long will the flight take?" she asked in the kind of quiet voice only a vampire can achieve.

It was Carlisle who answered. "Probably a little over 9 hours."

She nodded and closed her eyes again, probably attempting to clear her mind. I closed my eyes as well and rested my head on top of hers, blocking out all thought, focusing only on the feel of her hand in mine.

**Author's Note: Just to tell you all, we are nearing the end of the story. I'm planning on ending it with only one or two more chapters (probably one) and so now I would like to thank each and every one of you. Thank you for reading my story, reviewing, and setting "If He Couldn't Refrain" as your favorite story, or me as your favorite author. Almost every time I get one of the e-mails from FanFiction alerting me to these things, it makes me so happy that I immediately look up the person who did it and read their entire profile. Even those of you who don't like my story, thank you anyway, because it means that either I or my story caught your attention enough to use your valuable time and read "If He Couldn't Refrain." So thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
